dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Amancio Malvado
Amancio Malvado was a main character who first appeared in the first episode of the second season. He was a culebra and the leader of the Nine Lords of the Night. It was he who turned Santánico and made her his slave. History Early History Not much is known about his early history except he and his siblings came over to the mortal realm. c.900s It is known that he killed Santánico's family. 1800s In the 1800s, Amancio tells Santánico to dance to lure people to her and to the temple. He also tells her she will not be known by her real name, Kisa, anymore, but by the stage name Santánico Pandemonium. Amancio watches Santánico dance to the customers and is pleased with what she does. After Carlos encourages her, Amancio says different and sends Carlos off, leaving him to talk to Santánico alone. When she lies to him about what she is feeling, he commands her to tell him that she is a goddess. He doesn't believe her on the first two goes, until the third time he believes her. He tells her to act like one and pushes her down in front of her mirror to violate her. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Two In Opening Night, Amancio arrives at the Titty Twister and condemns Narciso and rips his face off for his failure. He tells him that the bar will be closed until they get Santánico back and the brothers are dead. He is then seen going to a room and commands The Regulator to awaken. He awakens and he tells him to bring Santánico back and kill the brothers. In In a Dark Time, he is told that Carlos made it out of the labyrinth by Narciso and he states they should ask him what he has learned. He shaves Carlos' beard and some of his hair, and tells him he should take care of it. He tells him he has been reeducated and what has he learned. Carlos does not answer and Amancio then grabs him by the throat and has his sharp finger knife next to his throat as well. He asks Carlos what the bonds mean and Carlos tells him about Dora the Explorer. He, Narciso and Scott all think he has gone crazy and Carlos proclaims he brought a person there who can figure out the bonds and that he is in the labyrinth. Amancio tells him to find that person and when he brings that person to him, he can have Narciso's job. When Narciso brings Aiden to him, he tells Amancio that the bonds are a map to a treasure, and that there is a Codex that can figure the rest out of the bonds out. Amancio appoints Aiden in finding the Codex and bring it to him, and Aiden then leaves, but Narciso reminds him the sun is out and Aiden gets an umbrella. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, Amancio is seen in his office talking to someone on the phone and Carlos comes in to talk to him. When Carlos asks to go looking for Santánico again, Amancio brushes him off and tells him to go. Carlos asks for another job, but Amancio brushes him off yet again and when he speaks again, Amancio grabs him by the throat and throws him on the table and tells him that the Twister is Santánico's temple and that he is no longer of use, letting Carlos go in the process. In Bondage, he is seen counting money and is talking to Sheriff McCorkle. McCorkle asks for a deal with cargo he delivered and Amancio walks behind and pats him on the shoulder, laughing with him. After laughing a little bit, he grabs McCorkle and starts cutting around his face, leaving McCorkle screaming. It is also revealed that Amancio's hideout is underneath a place called Jacknife Jed's. In Bizarre Tales, he and The Regulator arrive at Celestino's house and kills Tomas. Celestino greets them with sarcasm and he tells them that Freddie just left so he cannot find him. Celestino also reveals that Amancio was the one to put the visions in Freddie's head and why they are not stopping. Amancio walks around and sees Celestino's weapon he used for the sacrifices, and grabs it. He says that it is the key to the treasure and then attacks Celestino with it. He stabs him and then proceeds to pull his snake out, thus killing him and turns to ash, with Amancio putting his hand on his face. Amancio is revealed to be the oldest of the Nine Lords and possibly the oldest culebra. In Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium, he meets up with Seth to talk and he asks about Richie. Seth tells him that they split up and he says that he can give him what he wants, i.e. Santánico. Amancio tells Seth he killed his brother and that he has pure hatred for him and that he forgot about the bond, to which Seth calls him out about the bullshit he is saying. He says he wants money and he proceeds to have his associate come over to the table with a suitcase. Amancio opens it and it is Santánico's bloody shirt she wore when she fought The Regulator. He sniffs it and gets some blood on him, and he wipes it off. Seth tells him that he does not dig Santánico and that he wants them to leave him Seth and his girl, Sonja, alone after the deal is made. They shake hands and Amancio pulls him close, telling him that if it is a trick, he will make sure that he and Sonja will become a new pair of calzones. He then makes a deal with Carlos to get Kate and then tries to appeal to Richie to become his heir, which he succeeds in. It also revealed that Sonja was in league with him. He lets Richie have a blood bond with Kate to see where the blood well is and then confronts Santanico again. He gives her venom and leads her to where The Driver is to await to go to El Rey. He and Santanico then confront each other again with the help of Seth and she rips his snake out, killing it and him in the process, finally getting her vengeance. Physical Appearance In present times, he wears a coat made up of torn off faces of the Culebras that have displeased him. He appears to be a man in his late 40's to early 50's, with black hair and brown eyes. Personality He is cruel, possessive, and does not see himself as a mere Culebra, but rather as a god. Of the Nine Lords, he is the lord of collecting tributes. In describing him, Santánico said that he does not own things, but that he possesses him. That when he takes you, you feel as though the air you breathe is a gift. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Amancio has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Amancio can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Amancio is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. *'Snake Removal'- As with only the Lords, they can only be truly killed when their snakes are ripped out and beheaded, burned, etc. Appearances Relationships * Amancio and Celestino Oculto (Brothers/Enemies) * Amancio and The Regulator (Friends/Allies) * Amancio and his siblings (Siblings) * Amancio and Santánico Pandemonium (maker/ her master/Enemies) * Amancio and The Arbiter (Friends/Allies) * Amancio and Richie Gecko (He wants Richie to take the throne/Allies/Former Enemies) * Amancio and Sonja Lam (Allies) * Amancio and Seth Gecko (Enemies) * Amancio and Carlos Madrigal (Enemies) * Amancio and Narciso Menendez (Allies) * Amancio and Scott Fuller (Allies) * Amancio and Freddie Gonzalez (Enemies) * Amancio and Winchester Greely (Allies) * Amancio and Alice (Friends/Allies) * Amancio and Kate Fuller (He wanted to turn her/attracted to her/Enemies-on her part) Gallery MalvadoCarlos.jpg 1342253993485796420.jpg Malvadopromo.jpg InaDarkTimeP2.png AmancioCelestino.jpg RichieMalvadoKateArbiter.jpg AmancioDuskTil.png AmancioMalvadoPromo.png Name *'Amancio' is a Hispanic given name. *'Malvado' is Spanish and means "bad, evil or wicked infection". See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Nine Lords Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased